ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Swift (Episode)
Swift is the thirteenth episode of Zero Hero. Episode The gang are lying on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie. "I hate this movie." Said Marsipal. "You never even seen it before!" Said Aparato. "So? Don't have to see it to hate it." Replied Marsipal. "Zero, I wanted to test giving you another DNA sample." Said Aparato. "Really? Cool!" Zero responded. Zero stuck out his arm and Aparato gave him a shot. "It is Kineceleran DNA. How do you feel?" Aparato said. "OMGINEEDTORUNSOMEWHERENAO!" Zero yelled. Zero got a blue and black aura and ran around the room super fast. He knocked over some things and made a mess. Marsipal tried to catch him with his web, but missed. Zero ran out the door and outside. "He can't control his speed! This is bad..." Said Aparato. "No! I thought it was a blessing." Said Marsipal, sarcastically. Aparato slapped Marsipal and the two ran out looking for Zero. They got downtown and everything was wrecked and damaged. There were people everywhere on the ground. "Some freaking psycho bullet guy came and knocked us over in like a millisecond!" Said one person. "He's probably across the state by now!" Said Marsipal. Marsipal was then knocked down by Zero, who managed to stop. "Sorry guys, I can't control myself! HELP!" Zero said. Zero started running again. He came back 3 seconds later with a sombrero and a taco. "Made a quick pitstop in Mexico." Said Zero. Marsipal webbed up Zero. Aparato placed his hand on Zero and reverted him back. "You need more training with aliens with accelerated speed." Said Aparato. "Accelerate? XLR8! That's what I'll name this power!" Said Zero. "OK, now let's go do something now." Marsipal said. Then, there was an explosion! The gang went to it and saw it was Kolar. "It's a Tetramand!" Said Aparato. "I'm Kolar! And Imma gonna kill this planet!" Kolar said. Marsipal jumped up and went to kick Kolar, but he grabbed him and headbutted him away. Aparato came up and shot a laser at Kolar, who blocked it with his armored skin. He punched Aparato. Zero activated Bigfoot and punched Kolar. He went to punch him again, but Kolar caught his fists and punched him with his lower arms. "He's too strong!" Said Marsipal. "Wait...strength isn't everything..." Mumbled Aparato. "Zero! Use XLR8!" "Gotcha!" Zero replied. Zero activated XLR8 again and ran around Kolar. Kolar tried to punch Zero, but kept missing. Zero caught Kolar in a tornado and shot him into a building. "Oh yeah! I'm awesome!" Zero gloated. While Zero was admiring himself, Kolar came and elbowed Zero into a wall, then punched him many times. "Fool. Never let you guard down in battle. You may be fast, but you're not strong!" Said Kolar. "Oh yeah?" Zero said. Zero kicked Kolar a bunch of times super fast in the face, then whacked him away. He ran up to him and tried to pounce him, but Kolar caught him and slammed him into the ground. He jumped on Zero many times like he was a trampoline. "OW! OW! OW! STOP! OW! MY RIBS! OW! Yum...ribs." Kolar was then caught in a web and thrown backwards. "You can thank me later, just get your XN28 or whatever powers working and run this guy down!" Marsipal said. "OK!" Zero jumped up. Kolar broke free of the webs and grabbed Marsipal's tail. He spun him and threw him at Aparato. Zero kneed Kolar in the chin and rammed into him and sent him flying. Aparato threw a Null Void Grenade at Kolar and sent him into the Null Void. "Well done, Team Zero!" Said Zero. "Team Zero?" Said Aparato. "Well I am the leader." Said Zero. "And I had a little help..." "That's right, from--" Aparato started. "From XLR8!" Interrupted Zero. Aparato and Marsipal then beat Zero up! Characters Heroes *Zero *Marsipal *Aparato Powers *XLR8 (2x) (First Appearance) *Bigfoot Villains *Kolar Trivia *Marsipal mentions XN28 from Len 10 when trying to say XLR8's name. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes